A Bit of Bad News
by Embodiment of Sekhmet
Summary: Drabblish... Thoughts and memories float by a certain someone as he sits out in the rain after realizing he has too much on his plate. The way you interpret the story is up to you, best read if you have a large imagination.


(This is something small that I did one day when it was raining and I was really depressed. It's a little confusing, but I liked the way it was written so I decided to put it up, along with it's brother fic:**Killed Too Many**. Which is the same story, only from the other person's point of view. Before I begin I'll set the stage for you all... 

This takes place many years after the defeat of Orochimaru, when Sasuke and Naruto are full grown adults. Both Iruka and Kakashi are still alive and the story focuses more around their pain then anything else.

The story is confusing, and leaves alot to the mind. It's suppose to do that! That was the way the story was designed, to let the mind wander...

If you by chance are inspired to write a story as to what led up to this event, or even what happens after, go ahead and write a spin off or your own story. Please enjoy...)

--

_Italics_ - This is something that is either a thought, or was spoken in the past.

Regular - The story and events are written out in normal text

**Bold** - This is used when someone is speaking in the present.

--

**-Sekhmet-**

* * *

**A Bit of Bad News**

By** Embodiment of Sekhmet**

_'Hello? Good afternoon I have a bit of bad news for you...'_

A man, a ninja sits against a stone etched with names of his fallen comrades...

_'You see there was this accident, and both boys disappeared...'_

It was raining, and he had his hair down, it was plastered against his face in wet chunks...

_'I regret to inform you that your wife...'_

His breath misted in the cold air, as his body shook with his unsteady pants...

_'It was a mission, she knew what she was doing...'_

He had a daughter at home, who was no doubt asleep and dreaming about the beautiful sunshine and rainbows that would come after the storm...

_'Sir, one of your former students asked me to find you, she's at the hospital in labor, and there was no one else...'_

His hands lay open, palms toward the sky in his lap, collecting the cold rain...

_'Sensei, I'm so scared, please don't let them hurt my baby! I couldn't find them, I just couldn't!'_

He taught children how to kill...

_'I'm sorry son, your parents are dead...'_

He made friends with men and women who were cold blooded killers...

_'She lost too much blood, she's gone sir...'_

He married an elite, and worried when she would come home at night...

_'You worry to much love!'_

He adopted two children, who were half siblings, whose mother had died giving birth to the heir of a once powerful bloodline...

_'Are you sure this is what you want?'_

He had seen men go crazy from their work...

_'Sensei! Take me out for some Ramen!'_

His hands clenched into fists, hands that were just as bloodstained as any other chuunin...

**"Yo..."**

Why did his chest hurt suddenly? Why couldn't he find his strength anymore?

**"Sorry I'm late, I just heard the news, pretty unbelievable, eh?"**

Someone was talking to him, he realizes belatedly, then realized the rain no longer fell on him.

_'I got lost on the road of life today...'_

Two golden colored eyes met one steel grey eye.

**"I won't let them take _MY_ children away."**

His voice sounded oddly hollow, so tired...

**"Sakura gave her life for them, she hunted to the ends of the earth for them. They don't deserve her or the kids."** He spat angrily.

A warm hand was on his shoulder, a single grey eye softened...

**"I know, that's why they'll never know about them until the kids start showing their bloodline traits..."**

He used to love those boys, he had loved them until they came back as if nothing had changed...

_'Sensei! It's me, Naruto! Can you believe it? Sasuke's back too... Hey have you seen...'_

He was pulled up roughly by the other man, he nearly fell on him...

**"They'll find out, then what? What are we suppose to tell the kids?"**

There was a sigh and the pair began to travel back to their shared home.

**"The truth, they deserve that much. The Hokage will do everything in her power to assure that Yume and Kagerou stay with us..."**

There was a choked sob as thunder rolled past them. He thought about the soft spoken boy with midnight eyes, who cried when his older sister wasn't near...

_''Daddy! Where is Nee-san? I can't find Yume anywhere!''_

One arm wrapped around his shoulders in comfort, as thoughts of his own daughter filled his head.

_''Otousan, why do Yume-chan and Kage-chan look so different then me?''_

He leaned into the other for support as the storm picked up and he thought of the other's son as well...

_''Sir, my father wanted me to let you know that Ni-chan and Yume-chan are bouncing on your bed.''_

Tired eyes dropped shut.

**"I'm tired Kakashi. Tired of everything..."**

A single eye clenched shut, as if in pain.

**"I know Iruka, I know..."**

Thunder crashed down from the heavens as two ninja returned home, only to find a shinobi dressed in black at their doorstep.

**"Hello, Umino Iruka? Hatake Kakashi? Good evening, I'm sorry but I have a bit of bad news for you..."**

**-:-FIN-:-**

* * *

(I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Listed below are the names of the people in this story... Kakashi Hatake - Iruka Umino - Naruto Uzumaki - Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno -

The following are made up characters whom you might have been confused by:

**Takashi Hatake** -- (_Kakashi's biological son_)

**Sashishio Umino** --(_Iruka's biological daughter_)

**Yume Haruno Umino** -- (_Sakura's first child and only daughter. Iruka's adopted daughter, her biological father is Naruto Uzumaki, she is the older half-sister of Kagerou_.)

**Kagerou Haruno Hatake** -- (_Sakura's second child and only son whom she died giving birth to. Kakashi's adopted son, his biological father is Sasuke Uchiha, he is the younger half-brother of Yume.)_

Your take on the story is up to you. What happened is up to you. This story is set from Iruka's point of view, and it's sequeal takes place from Kakashi's point of view. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you can let your imagination fill in the gaps.)

_Until next time..._


End file.
